


The Show Of The Lifetime

by UnbreakbleLoveIsBlue



Category: Blue October (Band), Lacuna Coil, Papa Roach (Band), Skillet (Band)
Genre: Dark Theme, Gunshot, Multi, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, attempt of murder, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnbreakbleLoveIsBlue/pseuds/UnbreakbleLoveIsBlue
Summary: Skillet, Blue October, Lacuna coil, papa Roach, and Lacey Sturm are on tour with each other. Anything could happen. But what makes them different?The Lead Singer are:John 🍳CristinaJacobyLaceyJustinWARNING ⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️ SOME OF THE COMMENTS, STATEMENTS, ACTONS, ETC. IS NOT FOR EVERYONE.
Relationships: Jacoby Shaddix/Cristina, John Cooper/Korey Cooper





	The Show Of The Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING ⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️  
> This book may have content that not for everyone. It may talk about topics such as self harm, suicide, murder, etc. Maybe some dark humor. You have been Warned.
> 
> I don't own the people in is story they own themselves. This story is fictional with a little bit of facts. None of this happen. 
> 
> This is just a book I made, because I'm bored and was lock in my house due to COVA-19. Anyway, I'm done. Enjoy.

John POV: "Good morning, everyone." I said as I walk into the office. Today we get to find out what we going to do for our next tour. I know we're doing this tour thing with Lacey and three other bands. "Good morning, John." Jen said. "Okay, so everyone here. Good. We are going on tour with Lacey Sturm, Papa Roach, Lacuna Coil, and Blue October. Any questions?" Said Mark as he hand us the dates. Everyone was excited to see Lacey and Jacoby again. I'm just trying to freighter out who the other two bands are. I mean, I heard of Lacuna Coil, but who the heck is Blue October. "Oh, John." I look up at Mark. "I want you to meet up with the other front liner of bands and talk about set ups and stuff." He said as he dismiss us. I sighed as I look at the numbers on the paper. I better get to call them. Cristina POV: I walk onto my living room when my phone rang. I look at my phone and saw an unknown number. I didn't answer it. If it's important enough, they will leave a message. I sat down on my couch and went to sleep. Jacoby POV: I was working out when my phone started to ring. I put it on speaker and said. "Speak to me." "Hey, Coby. What's up?" "Oh hey, Doggie. Nothing much. You?" "Oh nothing. Just got out of a meeting. I thinking since we haven't tour in awhile. I think we should meet up and hang out with the other people as well." "That sounds good." "Great. Thursday at 5pm, then?" "Yeah. Sure that's the day before the first show, so that's good." "Great. See you then. Bye." "Bye." I said as I hang up. Man, it's going to be awesome see the Skillet crew again. I pick up my 50 pound weight. Lacey POV: I was get ready for bed when I got a text from. I open it and it said. 'Hey, John wants to meet up with you on Thursday. Are you in?' I replied to her. 'Sure. It be great to see all of y'all again.' 'Same with ya. :) I'll let John know.' 'Okay. See you soon, beautiful.' 'See ya, beautiful' I got off my phone. I walk into my room where Josh was laying down in my bed playing on his phone. "Hey, babe." I said as I crawl up next to him. "Hey, hottie." He said as he kiss me. I kiss back and said. "John wants to hang out with me and some others Thursday." "That's cool. I'll be waiting for ya when you come back." He said a smile on his face. I smile back at him. "I love you." I said as I put my head on his chest. He kiss the top of my head and said. "Love you, too." Justin POV: I was in the studio with Eric and the guys setting things up and getting ready for tour. "Okay. I think that's everything." I said as I write a few things down for Eric to look at when I'm gone. "Hopefully, we don't have to cancel any dates like we did last time." Ryan said as put his violin in his cast. "Same. That d_ virus nearly killed us." Matt said as he was cleaning the walls. I shook my head and replied. "Don't remain me." Just then, a phone started to ring. "Someone's phone is going off." Matt yells. "Thanks for the tip, Captain Obvious." I said as started looking for my phone. "Has anyone seen my phone?" I asked as I patted on myself. Where the heck did I put that thing. "No." Matt said. "I thought I saw in your office." Will said. "Thanks, Will." I yelled as I grab it off the desk. It was ringing. I answer. "Justin Furstenfeld is speaking. How can I help you?" "Hey, my name John Cooper. I'm the frontman for Skillet. I was just wondering if you wanted to meet me and the other front liners on Thursday?" "Uhmm... Sure. I guess. For what Exactly?" "Just to freighter out the show's setup and other stuff." "Oh okay. I don't see why not." "Great. See you at 5 then, on Thursday. Alright, have a nice day." "Alright. Same to you." I said as I hang up. Okay? That's was weird. "Who the heck was that, Justin?" Jeremy asked as he stuck his he in the doorway. "John Cooper from Skillet. He want to meet up with me." I said as I put my phone in my pocket. "For what?" Ryan said from behind Jeremy. "Stage setup and stuff." I said with a shrug. "Oh. That's cool, Just." Ryan said walking into the room. I shook my head and said. "I guess." Ryan smile a soft smile. I smile back at him. This should be fun.


End file.
